Une vie sur Terre
by Magnaulia
Summary: C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour Clarke sur Terre et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça commence mal. Bellamy ne fais que s'opposer à elle, la blâmant pour les erreurs de sa mère. Et pourtant, il ne cesse de lui sauver la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Je l'ai fini, le dessin sur le sol de ma cellule, et je m'imagine, au milieu de cette plaine, respirer à plein poumons, courir comme si ma vie en dépendait et sentir les rayons du soleil réchauffer ma peau. A cet instant, je ne suis pas prisonnière de l'espace.

Il y a 97 ans, un apocalypse nucléaire a tué tout le monde sur Terre laissant une planète complètement irradié derrière elle. Heureusement, il y a eu des survivants. 12 pays avaient des stations spatiales lors des bombardements et maintenant il ne reste plus que l'Arche, construite à partir des autres.

On dit que la Terre aurait besoin d'encore 100 ans pour redevenir habitable. 4 générations coincés dans l'espace avant que l'Homme ne puisse rentrer chez lui.

Moi je ne serais pas là pour voir ça. L'économie d'oxygène étant vitale, il a été décrété par le Chancelier que n'importe quel crime, aussi minime soit-il serait puni de mort. Pour les adultes, l'exécution était immédiate, ils se faisaient éjecter de la station. Mais pour les mineurs comme moi, nous étions condamnés à l'isolement jusqu'à notre majorité et à partir de là nous aussi nous nous faisions éjecter.

_Prisonnier 319, face au mur. Tendez votre bras.

Le garde en face de moi s'impatiente. Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas

_Non, c'est une erreur ! Je n'aurais 18 ans que dans 2 mois ! dis-je sans masquer la pointe de panique dans ma voix.

_Silence ! Tendez votre bras !

Je tends mon bras et je sens ce bracelet métallique m'enserrer le poignet.

_Votre montre ! dis le garde en dépliant un sachet plastique devant moi.

_Non, c'était celle de mon père !

_Enlevez-la !

_Non !

Je cours vers la porte de ma cellule mais un garde me rattrape en ramenant mes mains dans mon dos. Je lui écrase le pieds à l'aide de ma chaussure, m'arrache à l'étreinte de ce dernier et ouvre la porte de ma cellule. Je cours sur la passerelle voulant fuir mais je m'arrête et regarde ce qui se passe devant moi. Tous les gardes sont en train de faire sortir les prisonniers de leur cellule et leur attache le même bracelet métallique que moi.

_Mon dieu, ils vont tous nous exécuter_. J'ai peur, je m'accroche à la rambarde de la passerelle avant de m'effondrer par terre. Je suis à genou sur le sol froid et je me balance d'avant en arrière priant pour que ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je tremble, et les larmes chaudes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne suis pas prête pour mourir.

_Clarke !

La voix de ma mère vient me sortir de ma torpeur. Je sens ses mains autour de moi, elle me serre fort, cela fait 2 semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle a été très prise ces temps-ci, c'est une membre du conseil du Chancelier et le médecin de l'Arche, le Dr Abigail Griffin.

_Ma chérie, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Je lève les yeux vers ma mère et celle-ci sèche mes larmes.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Ils vont nous tuer pour... pour vous donner plus de temps ?

Ma mère me caresse les cheveux.

_Calme toi Clarke. Tu ne vas pas être exécutée. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce...

_Ecoute-moi. Tu vas être envoyé sur Terre. 100 d'entre vous vont être envoyé sur Terre.

_Mais, je croyais qu'elle n'était pas habitable !

_Clarke, tu as une chance de vivre. Je sais que ton instinct te dira de prendre soin des autres, tout comme ton père mais fais attention. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ma mère me serre dans ses bras tellement fort qu'elle pourrait m'écraser la cage thoracique. Je sens un picotement dans mon bras, je me retourne et voit le garde avec une seringue à la à coup j'ai la tête qui tourne, je vacille et je m'effondre sur le sol. Mais avant, de m'endormir complètement, j'entends les dernière parole de ma mère :

_La Terre, Clarke. Tu vas aller sur Terre.

A mon réveil, je suis assise dans un siège comme toute les autres personnes à bord de la navette. Je ressens quelques secousse mais rien de bien anormal.

_Bon retour.

Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage de mon interlocuteur._ C'est pas vrai ! Dîtes-moi que je rêve !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Wells ?

_Clarke, je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule. Quand j'ai découvert qu'ils envoyaient des prisonniers sur Terre, je me suis fais arrêter. Pour être avec toi Clarke.

_Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi. Comment as-tu pu croire que je voulais que sois avec moi ? Tu as tué mon père, Wells.

_Je suis désol...

_Non, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, Wells.

Les yeux emplis de larmes je me détache de mon siège et je demande d'échanger ma place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un garçon, Jasper, me laisse gentiment sa place et je me retrouve à côté d'un fille au long cheveux brun. Je commence à m'assoupir quand je l'entends crier :

_Allez Finn !

Ce garçon, Finn s'est détaché de son siège et flotte dans la navette. Il se rapproche de nous et s'adresse à la fille à côté de moi.

_Salut, beauté !

Puis il s'adresse à moi.

_Tu es la traîtresse resté seule pendant 1 ans.

Il me détaille de ses yeux marrons avec un demi-sourire. Je lui réponds sur un ton plus que sarcastique.

_Et toi, tu es l'imbécile qui a gâché un mois d'oxygène pour une petite virée illégale dans l'espace.

_Ouai, mais c'était drôle ! Je m'appelle Finn.

Il a gaspillé un mois d'oxygène et ça le fait rire. Je m'apprête a répliquer mais je suis coupé dans mon élan par un message du Chancelier Jaha, qui est aussi le père de Wells.

_Prisonniers de L'Arche, on vous donne une seconde chance. En tant que Chancelier, j'espère que vous verrez cela non seulement comme une chance pour vous, mais pour nous tous, pour l'humanité tout entière. Nul ne sait ce qui vous attends en bas. Si les chances de survie étaient meilleurs, nous aurions envoyés d'autres gens, mais votre statut de prisonniers vous rends sacrifiables. Si vous survivez sur Terre, vos crimes seront pardonnés et vos casiers effacés. Vous pourrez repartir à zéro.

_Ton père est un con, Wells dit Finn, toujours en train de flotter dans la navette.

_Ouai, il craint ! réplique la fille à côté de moi.

Des secousses se font encore ressentir, et je demande à tout le monde de rester attaché. Mais Finn ne m'écoute pas, et quand la secousse suivante fait trembler la navette, il se retrouve projeter contre la paroi du vaisseau. Le message du Chancelier semble s'être arrêter et les lumières du vaisseau sont coupés. Nous sommes dans le noir complet.

_Finn ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Pas de réponse. Je détache la boucle de ma ceinture et me lève de mon siège pour aller voir si Finn va bien. En me dirigeant vers lui, une nouvelle secousse plus violente frappe la navette, et je perds l'équilibre. Je me cogne contre un siège et je sens le choc se propager dans ma tête. Je vois au plafond une des énormes grilles qui protège les lumières se décrocher et tomber dans ma direction.

_Attention !

Cette voix, elle appartient au garçon qui vient de se jeter sur moi et de me sauver la vie. Il a réussi à me dégager à temps de la trajectoire de la grille. Je suis tétanisé, et ce garçon au cheveux ébène, toujours sur moi, me regarde. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, je ne comprends pas. Un liquide chaud et épais coule sur mon visage. Le choc que j'ai reçu à la tête est visiblement plus sévère que je ne le pensais.

Le garçon se relève et part. Je me redresse, il n'y a plus de secousse, je crois que nous avons atterri. Je me précipite vers Finn.

_Finn ? Finn ? Ça va ?

Je le gifle légèrement pour le faire réagir. Il tourne sa tête vers moi.

_Eh doucement ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes mon jolie visage ! dit-il en rigolant.

_Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour, dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

J'entends du bruit au niveau inférieur de la navette

_Reculez-vous, je vais ouvrir la porte.

_Non._ Je cours vers l'échelle et descends en hâte au niveau inférieur. Le garçon qui s'apprête à baisser le levier, c'est celui qui vient de me sauver la vie. Il porte un uniforme de garde.

_Ne fais pas ça ! L'air pourrait être toxique.

Il se retourne, et son expression change. Il baisse la tête et je l'entends pouffer. Quand il la relève, c'est comme si il avait enfilé un masque.

_Si c'est le cas, alors nous somme tous morts me répond-t-il sur un ton que je n'apprécie guère.

_Bellamy ?

_Bellamy. C'est donc comme ça qu'il s'appelle. _C'est la fille qui était assise à côté de moi qui lui parle. Elle se fraye un chemin dans la foule et le rejoins.

_Octavia ! Regarde comme tu es grande.

Malgré la situation je souris à cette rencontre. Bellamy la prends dans ses bras et un détail me frappe.

_Où est ton bracelet ?

Il me dévisage et même si je n'ai pas peur de lui, je frissonne.

_Tu permets, je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis 1 an, me répond Octavia.

_C'est Octavia Blake. C'est la fille qu'ils ont retrouvé caché ! crie une personne dans la foule.

Octavia commence à s'avancer, le regard noir, vers la foule qui la regarde. Bellamy la rattrape et lui demande de se calmer.

_Donnons leur de quoi se rappeler de toi, lui intime son frère.

_Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

_Comme la première personne à poser les pieds sur Terre depuis 100 ans.

Bellamy baisse le levier et la porte s'ouvre. L'air est pur, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment respirer. Je prends une inspiration à m'en décoller les poumons et aperçoit les rayons du soleil. Au départ je suis aveuglé par la clarté du jour mais peu à peu je m'habitue et distingue les formes et couleurs de chaque éléments devant moi.

Octavia s'avance doucement sur la porte de la navette, puis s'arrête avant de sauter et attérrir sur le sol. Elle sourit, se tourne vers nous et crie :

_On est de retour, pétasses !

Après que tout le monde soit sorti du vaisseau, je cherche la carte avec l'emplacement du Mont Weather. En sortant de la navette, je croise le regard de Bellamy et m'avance vers lui.

_Salut, euh...je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Si tu n'avais pas été là...

_C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, princesse !

Quel surnom ridicule. Je le dévisage, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Quand il s'est jeté sur moi, c'était pour me sauver mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'il change de comportement.

_Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke.

_Ouai, peu importe, dit-il en secouant la tête.

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

_Mon problème ? C'est toi ! A cause de toi, j'ai du commettre l'irréparable car ta mère a eu la brillante idée d'intégrer ma petite sœur dans leur programme à la con. Dans la navette, tu essayais déjà de tout contrôler et maintenant, tu te promènes avec une carte pour aller chercher le Mont Weather. Tu vas essayer de tout contrôler sur Terre comme ta mère sur l'Arche. Alors oui, je t'ai sauvé car je ne suis pas un monstre mais que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je ne veux rien de toi, je ne veux pas te parler et si par hasard tu te retrouves sur ma route, fais demi-tour !

Après mon altercation avec Bellamy, je me suis assise contre un arbre et j'ai pleuré...comme une gamine. Jamais une personne ne m'avait parlé comme ça de toute ma vie. Mais je ne m'abaisserai pas. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à qui on peut donner des ordres à tout va et que l'on peut contrôler. Je ferais ce que je pense le mieux pour les 100 et ce n'est pas lui qui m'arrêtera.

Je m'apprête à faire un peu de repérage autour du campement pour voir à combien de kilomètre se situe le Mont Weather.

_Salut !

Je sursaute. Ce manque de tact ne peut appartenir qu'à...

_Finn ! Ça va ?

_Oui, moi ça va. Toi, en revanche tu devrais nettoyer cette blessure à ta tête.

Merde. J'avais complètement oublié. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas d'eau.

_Ouai, quand on trouveras de l'eau.

Nous marchons en silence pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à arriver près d'une falaise. Je sors la carte et découvre avec effroi l'erreur de l'Arche.

_J'y crois pas !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Finn en arrivant au bord de la falaise.

_Tu vois la montagne là-bas, c'est le Mont Weather. Il y a toute une forêt irradié qui nous sépare de notre prochain repas. Ces abrutis nous ont largué sur la mauvaise montagne.

De retour au camp, je vois Wells assis à côté de la navette, je passe a côté de lui sans m'arrêter.

_Alors, me dit Finn, le Mont Weather quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

_Le plus vite possible, mais il faut trouver des personnes qui veulent bien nous accompagner.

Finn attrape 2 personnes derrière lui, me sourit et me demande :

_C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?

_Pas sans moi !

C'est Octavia, elle m'a confié qu'elle avait des vues sur Finn.

_Très bien, allons-y alors ! On...

_Pas question, me coupa Bellamy qui venait d'arriver. Tu n'emmèneras pas ma sœur dans ta petite expédition.

_Si elle a envie d'aider, je ne vais pas lui dire non, je vais avoir besoin du plus de monde possible, dis-je en le toisant du regard.

_Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation princesse ! Ici, sur Terre, tu n'es personne ! Tu n'as aucune autorité !

_Toutes les personnes qui sont présentes, sont là de leur propre gré, je ne les ai as forcé. Et en parlant d'autorité, toi non plus tu n'as aucun droit sur qui que ce soit, tu ne contrôle personne Bellamy ! Alors maintenant, soit tu me laisses partir soit tu viens avec nous , mais tu te décides maintenant !

Il me regarde, surpris, puis réprime un sourire et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_Eh bien princesse, il semble que tu viens de gagner une sixième personne dans ton équipe.

Dans les bois, Jasper et Monty, les deux personnes que Finn a attrapé de force pour nous accompagner nous suivent de près. Il y a juste Octavia et Bellamy qui traîne des pieds derrière. Je regarde Finn à côté de moi, il est en train d'essayer d'enlever son bracelet.

_Arrête, ne fais pas ça ! Ces bracelets sont la seule choses qui nous relient encore à l'Arche. Ils envoient tes signes vitaux, si tu l'enlèves tes proches, tout ceux que tu aimes, penseront que tu es mort ! Et si tout le monde enlève son bracelet, les gens de l'arche ne viendront pas sur Terre et on sera tout seul !

_Clarke ! Calme toi ! Je ne savais pas !

Nous avons continué à marcher jusqu'à une rivière. _Ce n'est pas normal, elle n'est pas indiqué sur la carte._ Nous avons vérifié la hauteur de l'eau car aucun de nous ne sais nager. Heureusement, la rivière n'est pas profonde et nous avons tous pied. Une fois de l'autre côté, nous avons marché encore et nous somme arrivé dans ce qui ressemble à une petite clairière. Au milieu, il y avait un arbre avec des fruits, je pense que ce sont des poires, ma mère me lisait souvent des livres sur les plantes, les fruits et leurs que l'on pouvait trouver sur Terre.

Je me précipite vers l'arbre, mais le sol s'effondre sous moi.

_Clarke !

Je saisis une main au hasard, dans ma chute. Je pensais que c'était celle de Finn mais non. Bellamy vient de me sauver la vie, une seconde fois. Il me remonte avec l'aide de Finn.

_Merci, Bellamy !

Il se retourne mais son visage reste impassible. Je m'approche de lui.

_Je suis désolée pour ce que ma mère a fait mais tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ses actes.

Et je m'en vais, le laissant réfléchir à mes paroles. Nous repartons avec le groupes après avoir cueilli les poires de l'arbre. J'ai l'impression que depuis la clairière nous somme suivis, je me sens observé. J'entends un grognement, je me retourne et horrifié j'aperçois une grosse bête devant moi. Je ne bouge plus, je tourne la tête vers Bellamy qui me fais signe de me taire. Je le vois chercher quelque chose derrière son dos et la bête commence a chargé vers moi. Je ne bouge pas malgré les cris de Bellamy. Celui-ci se jette sur moi, et j'entends un coup de feu. C'est Finn. Finn vient d'abattre cette bête.

Bellamy est toujours sur moi et je reprends mon souffle, je suis tétanisé, je tremble, j'ai froid. Il me relève, me donne sa veste, me serre contre lui en me chuchotant :

_C'est fini, princesse. Calme toi. C'est fini.

Une fois que Bellamy est sur que je vais bien. Il se précipite vers Finn, le pousse et le roue de coup.

_Connard ! T'as vu ce que tu as fais !

_Bellamy ! Arrête ! criais-je.

_On aurait pu mourir Clarke et moi !

_Bellamy ! Je t'en pris, arrête ! Laisse-le !

_Tu le défends ?

_Non, ce qu'il a fait était stupide !

_Clarke, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Le plus stupide, ici, c'est lui ! Il se promène avec une arme ! me lâche Finn.

_Finn, s'il n'avait pas eu cette arme, qui sais ce qui aurait pu arriver ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui a l'arme de Bellamy ?

_Je ne lui fais pas confiance, alors quand j'ai vu qu'il avait une arme , je lui ai prise.

_Tu ne sais même pas t'en servir !

Pendant que nous nous diputions, une étrange brume coloré se dirigé vers nous. Monty approcha son bras et quand la brume recouvrit sa main, il hurla.

_La brume est toxique, courez !

Je cours si vite que mes poumons me brule, mais la brume se rapproche trop vite. Je ne vois plus personne. Bellamy, Ocatavia, Finn, Monty et Jasper ; ils ont disparus. Je trébuche sur une pierre, me cogne la tête et m'évanouit.

Je me reveille. Je suis sur un matelat. Je me redresse mais un terrible mal de crâne me force à me rallonger. J'entends des pas, quelqu'un se rapproche.

_N'aie pas peur Clarke, c'est moi.

_Bellamy ?

_Oui. Comment va ta tête ?

_Hmm. A part un mal de tête terrible, ça peut aller.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

_On est où là ? demandais-je.

_Une espèce de bunker.

_Et où sont les autres ?

Il ne réponds pas.

_Bellamy, réponds-moi.

_Je ne sais pas, Clarke !

_J'ai perdu les autres en essayant d'échapper à la brume. Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais inconsciente. Je t'ai porté et j'ai continué à courir jusqu'à trouvé cet abri.

_Bellamy...

_Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Octavia. C'est ma sœur, ma seule famille.

_On va la retrouver Bellamy, je suis sur qu'elle va bien. Elle aussi a du trouver un abri. Dès qu'on pourra sortir, je te promets qu'on part à sa recherche.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ouvre la porte du bunker. La brume s'est dissipé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement nous sommes resté enfermé dans l'abri mais il fait nuit dehors. La brise glaciale me brûle les joues. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers Bellamy qui dort. Il a veillé sur moi pendant que je dormais maintenant c'est mon tour. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et le regarde. Il a un sommeil agité, il s'inquiète pour sa sœur. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. Mon père était un ingénieur sur l'Arche et il a découvert que les habitants de la station allait manquer d'air alors quand il a voulu les prévenir, Wells, mon meilleur ami à cette époque l'a dénoncé à son père. Il m'a trahis et à fait exécuter mon père. Bellamy, lui à perdu sa mère car elle a donner naissance à un second enfant, Octavia. Et il a promis à sa mère avant qu'elle ne se fasse éjecter qu'il protègerai sa sœur à n'importe quel prix.

_Octavi...Octavia...

Je me rapproche de Bellamy, pose ma main sur son front et essaie de le réveiller en douceur.

_Bellamy, réveille toi.

_Non...Octavia...

_Bellamy, c'est Clarke. Réveille toi.

Il se redresse brusquement, haletant. Il me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux...de la peur.

_Clarke, dit-il dans un souffle.

_Calme toi, tu as du faire un cauchemar.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et appuie son dos contre le mur.

_Il faut qu'on aille la chercher, dit-il en se levant du lit .

Je l'attrape par le bras.

_Pas maintenant, il fait nuit. Et nous n'avons pas de lampe-torche. Si la brume revient, on ne pourra pas la voir.

_Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

_Tu étais fatigué et...

_Combien ? hurle-t-il.

_Deux heures... peut-être trois.

_Bordel, Clarke ! Je t'avais dis une heure maximum !

_ Je sais mais tu étais vraiment épuisé, et tu ne retrouveras pas Octavia si tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !

Il s'avance vers moi et me plaque contre le mur.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de personne et encore moins de toi ! Je t'avais prévenu, je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes sur mon chemin ! Je te jure que s'il arrive quoi ce soit à ma sœur, je te le ferai payer Clarke.

Son regard pèse sur moi, mais il ne me fait pas peur, plus maintenant. Je le repousse et me dégage de la prison que forme ses bras de part et d'autres de mes épaules.

_Arrête ! Ton petit manège ne fonctionne plus sur moi. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je me mette sur ton chemin et pourtant à chaque fois que je suis en danger, tu n'hésites pas à me protéger. Je vois bien que tu veux protéger ta sœur, et je pense qu'en montant à bord de la navette tu n'avais que ça en tête mais les choses ont changé et toi aussi. Tu te sens responsable des autres sinon, tu ne serais pas venu.

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je le coupe dans son élan.

_Et me dis pas que c'était juste pour me défier !

Je me retourne vers lui et lui touche le bras.

_Je veux juste t'aider Bellamy.

Je l'entends soupirer et dire dans un souffle glaciale :

_Très bien.

Le jour vient de se lever. Je me prépare avec Bellamy pour partir à la recherche d'Octavia. Je sens une tension s'installer entre nous deux. Je n'aime pas ça car malgré nos disputes, ça présence me rassure, je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

Bellamy ouvre la porte du bunker et nous partons à la recherche des autres. L'air est froid ; Heureusement que nous avons trouvé des manteaux dans le bunker car les vêtements de l'Arche ne sont pas vraiment d'une grande utilité sur la Terre. Nous sommes revenus sur nos pas, pour essayer de voir à quel moment nous avons été séparé des autres. Nous avons vérifié les alentours , suivies plusieurs pistes mais rien. Bellamy s'assoie contre un arbre et commence à cogner l'arrière de sa tête à plusieurs reprises contre celui-ci. Je me précipite vers lui.

_Mais ça va pas ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

_Je ne vais jamais la retrouver ! désespère-t-il.

_Ne dis pas ça. Elle est peut-être retourné au camp avec les autres.

Je lui attrape le bras et le force à se relever.

_Allez ! En route, on a du chemin à faire si on veut rejoindre le camp.

Bellamy réprime un sourire. Ça m'avait manqué.

_Ok, je ne vais pas faire attendre la princesse alors.

_Arrête aussi avec ce surnom débile ! rigolais-je.

_Il n'est pas débile, il te va bien.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et marcha devant pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

Quand nous somme arrivé au camp, nous avons cherché Octavia, Finn, Monty et Jasper mais aucun signe d'eux. Nous avons demandé à tout le monde, mais personne ne les as vu. Bellamy devenait fou. Je lui pris la main en essayant de le rassurer.

_On va les retrouvé. Fais moi confiance.

Je sentis sa main serré un peu plus fort la mienne. Ensuite, nous avons rassemblé tout le monde devant la navette.

_Ecoutez-moi ! criais-je. Mais personne ne m'écoute. Il continue à parler, parler et parler.

_S'il vous plaît ! criais-je une nouvelle fois.

_Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ! hurla Bellamy à la foule.

_Merci.

_Pas de problème.

_Ok, alors nous n'avons pas pu arriver jusqu'au Mont Weather. Nous avons du rester caché Bellamy et moi dans un abri car nous avons vu une brume toxique, le moindre contact avec elle vous brûle la peau, un peu comme de l'acide. Nous avons été séparé du groupe, et Octavia, Finn ainsi que Monty et Jasper ont disparu. Nous les avons cherché partout mais aucun signe d'eux. Nous avons besoin de quelque volontaire pour repartir les chercher.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a envie de vous aider ? lance quelqu'un.

Je commence a m'avancer vers la foule mais Bellamy me stoppe dans mon élan et crie :

_Qui a dit ça ?

_Moi ! dit une personne en sortant de la foule. Je m'appelle John Murphy.

_Eh bien Murphy, si tu veux survivre ici, alors tu suivras les ordres. Ce sera comme ça pour tout le monde, dit-il plus fort. Le chacun pour soi c'est terminé. Tout le monde va devoir participer. Donc, je répète, nous avons besoins de volontaires alors qui vient avec nous ?

Je regarde Bellamy en souriant. Il a réussi à imposer ses règles pour le bien des 100 et tout ça sans les menacer. Je pense que d'une certaine façon, ils ont besoin de ça ; Les 100 ont besoin d'un leader et on dirait bien que c'est en Bellamy qu'il l'ont trouvé.

Bellamy est partit directement chercher Octavia avec son nouveau groupe. Moi je suis resté, un de nous deux doit surveiller le camp. Une fille du nom de Anna, m'a demandé de la suivre sans poser de question, me disant qu'elle avait une surprise.

_Voilà, on est arrivé, me dit-elle en souriant.

_Tu m'excuseras mais je ne comprends pas...enfin tout ce que je vois c'est une tente, lui répondis-je mi-souriante.

_Oui, c'est ta tente !

Je la regarde bouche bée.

_Avec les gens du camp, on s'est dit qu'on devait te remercier. C'est toi qui nous a soigné quand nous somme sortis de la navette et ce avant même de te soigner toi. Tout le monde a vu que tu préférais faire passer les autres avant. Donc voilà !

_Je...Merci ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Et je la serre dans mes bras. Ils ont dû se donner tellement de mal.

_Clarke ! Clarke ! Où est Clarke ?

_Bellamy, je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je affolée.

_Nous avons trouvé ça dans les bois.

Il me tends une lance. Le bois ne s'est pas décomposé, elle a été taillé récemment, j'en suis certaine. Et en regardant Bellamy, je vois qu'il pense à la même chose que moi.

_Nous ne sommes pas seules, soufflais-je.

Nous nous isolons dans ma tente pour parler en privée avec Bellamy.

_Aucun signe d'Octavia ou des autres ?

_Non, aucun. Clarke je suis vraiment très inquiet, si elle était toujours en vie, elle serait déjà revenue. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est.

Je m'approche de lui et lui caresse doucement le dos.

_On va la retrouver.

Soudain, on entends des cries. Nous nous précipitons vers le centre du camp et nous découvrons avec effroi Jasper, transpercé par une lance. Je vois un garçon qui prends la lance pour la retirer.

_Oh mon dieu ! Non, si tu fais ça, il va se vider de son sang.

Je cours vers lui et demande de l'aide à Bellamy.

_Bellamy, il me faut quelque chose pour couper la lance, je ne pourrais pas le bouger avant d'avoir fait ça.

_Attends Clarke, me dit Anna. On a créé une espèce de scie,avec les autres, pour construire les tentes avec des branches. Tiens ! dit-elle en me tendant l'objet.

_Il me faut quelque chose pour protéger la blessure, pour éviter qu'il y ai des petits morceaux de bois qui tombe dessus lorsque Bellamy coupera la lance.

Je protège la blessure de Jasper avec le bout de bâche qu'on ma rapporté et Bellamy commence à coupé la lance. Je lui ai dit ne pas être trop brusque.

Une fois la lance coupée, Bellamy m'aide à transporter Jasper dans la navette à l'étage supérieur. Mes mains trembles, je ne suis pas médecin. Avant de me faire arrêter je suivais une formation depuis 6 mois, mais je n'ai pas acquis assez de connaissance pour m'occuper de ce genre de cas.

_Clarke, me dit Bellamy. Tu peux gérer ça, je te fais confiance.

Je ferme les yeux, prends une profonde inspiration puis me met au travail.

_Je vais avoir besoin de Anna. Et toi, il faut tu cherches une plante médicinale. C'est une fleur jaune à 5 pétales, j'en ai vu pas loin du camp.

Il part et quelque minutes plus tard, Anna arrive.

_Anna, lave toi les mains dans la bassine.

Elle s'exécute puis revient.

_Il faut que tu m'aides à retirer le bout de bois.

_Mais tu as dit...

_Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais là je n'ai pas le choix.

Nous tirons toutes les deux le bout de bois vers le haut et l'enlevons du corps de Jasper. Je prends tout les out de tissus à côté de moi pour stopper le saignement.

Bellamy revient avec la plante médicinale. Je lui prends des main et dépose les pétales sur la plaie. Le saignement devient moins abondant puis quelque secondes plus tard s'arrête.

_Tu as réussi, me félicite Bellamy.

_J'ai juste stoppé le saignement, ce que j'espère maintenant c'est éviter une infection. Les prochaines 48h seront décisives.

Je sors de la navette, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Bellamy s'apprête à me suivre mais je luis dis que j'ai besoin de rester seule. J'ai besoin de penser à autre choses qu'au hurlement de douleur de Jasper. Je vois comment les 100 me regarde et je sais que ce n'est pas de l'admiration. Ils ont peur, il se demande si je serais en mesure de les sauver si une chose pareil leurs arrivaient. Si Jasper survit, je gagnerai leur confiance. Je bute dans la lance que Bellamy a coupé et une inscription attire mon attention : "Partez ou mourrez". C'est ce qui est écrit. Je lâche la lance et ramène mes mains sur ma bouche. Je cours chercher Bellamy. Je le retrouve dans sa tente.

_Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de...

Je m'arrête. Ce que je vois devant moi me déstabilise. Bellamy est torse nu.

_Princesse, tout va bien ? me demande-t-il avec un rictus.

_Euh...Oui, oui. _Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas_. Enfin non, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Suis moi.

Bellamy s'exécute. Je prends la lance et la lui tend.

_ Regarde ! C'est gravé dessus ! Partez ou mourrez !

_Le message à le mérite d'être clair, me réponds-t-il.

_Oui c'est une menace mais réfléchis...ça veut aussi dire que les autres sont toujours en vie, que Octavia est toujours en vie.

_Mais on ne sait toujours pas où elle est !

_Chaque chose en son temps Bellamy. La personne qui à amené Jasper à forcement laisser des traces. Elle n'a pas pu le porter donc elle l'a certainement traîner.

_Clarke, tu es un génie ! J'aurais dû y penser avant !

Il se dirige vers son groupe mais je l'arrête en lui prenant le bras.

_Qu'est-ce...

_Où vas-tu ?

_Chercher la personne qui a enlevé ma sœur.

_Sans moi ?

_Oui, princesse. Sans toi.

_Et tu compte y aller tout seul ?

_Exactement !

_Je ne crois pas. Je viens avec toi.

_Non ! Tu restes ici !

_Non ! Je viens !

_Bordel, Clarke ! J'ai besoin de toi pour tenir le camp en mon absence !

_Anna peut s'en charger, je lui fais confiance.

_Non, je ne...

_Bellamy, il est temps de leur faire confiance, maintenant. Regarde ce qu'il ont fait en notre absence. Il peuvent se gérer eux-même.

Je le dépasse et sors du camp. Lui, il reste immobile au milieu du camp.

_Bon tu viens ou pas ? Sinon, je pars sans toi, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Il ne réponds pas mais sors du camp et nous commençons nos recherches. Je vois bien que le fait que je sois là, ne l'enchante pas. Mais je l'avais prévenu, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à qui on peut imposer ses idées sans qu'elles ne soit justifiées.


	3. Chapter 3

Après des heures de marche, Bellamy a enfin trouvé une piste. Celle-ci nous a mené devant une espèce de grotte. Bellamy observe les alentours puis se dirige vers l'entrée. Je le suis et nous descendons les escaliers de la grotte. Nous nous retrouvons dans un endroit peu éclairé, et nous apercevons une personne attachée avec des chaînes. Bellamy se précipite vers elle.

_Clarke, c'est Octavia !

Je cours à mon tour vers le corps inconscient d'Octavia. Je porte ma main à son cou pour prendre son pouls. Il est faible mais, elle est vivante.

_Bellamy, il faut partir, on doit la ramener au camp. Si on part maintenant, on pourra peut-être y arriver avant la tomber de la nuit.

Il la prends dans ses bras et nous sortons de la grotte. Nous sommes arrivé au camp juste avant la nuit. Bellamy a installé Octavia dans le vaisseau pour que je puisse la soigner. J'ai ainsi nettoyer ses blessures superficielles.

J'attendais le réveil d'Octavia, mais je crois que j'ai du m'assoupir. Je sens une petite pression sur mes épaules, j'ouvre les yeux et vois le visage inquiet de Bellamy.

_Comment va-t-elle ? me demande-t-il.

_Elle ira bien, ses blessures sont superficielles. Ils faut faire attention à ce qu'elles ne s'infectent pas mais sinon je pense qu'elle a surtout besoin de repos.

Je me lève de mon siège et lui propose de s'asseoir à ma place. Il n'hésite pas un instant. Il a besoin de se retrouver seul avec sa sœur, sa famille.

_Préviens-moi quand elle sera réveillée, lui dis-je.

_Tu pars ?

_ Je vais juste voir les autres, au cas où ils auraient besoin de mes services, répondis-je avec un petit sourire et je sors du vaisseau mais avant de sortir complètement je l'entends chuchoter un "Merci".

Je me dirige vers la tente d'Anna.

_Clarke ! me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Depuis quand es-tu rentrée ?

_Ça doit faire quelques heures mais je me suis occupée d'Octavia.

_Vous avez retrouvé Octavia ? Comment va-t-elle ?

_Elle va bien, elle a juste besoin de repos. Bellamy la surveille en ce moment, et elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et les autres, où sont-ils ?

_Hmm, nous...nous avons juste trouvé Octavia et j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de l'amener ici avant de partir à la recherche des autres, répondis-je avec la voix brisée.

_Oh, Clarke ! Ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez les retrouver avec Bellamy. Octavia va bien, rien ne vous empêche de repartir. Je tiendrai le camp en votre absence.

_Oui, d'ailleurs tu as fait du très bon boulot.

_Merci, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec John Murphy. Il ne se plie pas tout le temps au règles du camp, mais j'essaie de le gérer du mieux que je peux.

_Je te fais confiance, merci pour tout Anna.

Je sors de sa tente et fais le tour du camp pour vérifier les blessures des 100, pour voir si elles ne se sont pas infectées. C'est Anna qui s'est occupée des blessés durant mon absence, je lui avait appris à faire des bandages, et désinfecter les plaies.

Une fois mon tour terminé, je me dirige vers le vaisseau et j'entends Bellamy m'appeler.

_Elle s'est réveillé, me dit-il en souriant.

Soudain, il me prends dans ses bras et me soulève en me faisant tournoyer. Je reste figé, je ne lui rends pas son étreinte. Bellamy me repose à terre et recule, visiblement géné par ce trop plein d'émotion.

_Euh... excuse-moi, dit-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux brun.

Je le regarde puis reporte mon attention sur Octavia. Je m'approche de la table.

_Octavia, comment vas-tu ?

_J'ai l'impression d'être engourdi, ma bouche est pâteuse mais je me sens super bien, dit-elle en rigolant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiète Bellamy.

_Octavia, regarde moi et ouvre grand les yeux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Il faut qu'elle s'hydrate. Va chercher de l'eau.

Bellamy revient avec l'eau et aide sa soeur à boire. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher Anna et lui demande de surveiller Octavia. Lorsque je retourne au vaisseau accompagnée d'Anna, je vois Bellamy tenir la main de sa sœur qui vient de s'endormir. Le lien qu'il a avec elle est très fort, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger.

Je me racle la gorge, et Bellamy me regarde.

_Il faut que je te parle.

Il regarde une dernière fois sa sœur puis lui lâche la main à contre-cœur. Il me suit dehors, derrière le vaisseau.

_Je t'écoute, me dit-il.

_C'est à propos d'Octavia, elle...

_Clarke, elle va bien. Je l'ai fait boire et elle s'est endormi tranquillement.

Je secoue la tête.

_Non Bellamy, elle a été drogué.

_Drogué ?

_Oui, ses pupilles dilatées, la bouche pâteuse, la déshydratation et le fait qu'elle plane complètement.

_Ok, et est-ce que c'est grave ?

_Je ne sais pas, il faut qu'elle continu de boire pour évacuer la drogue de son organisme. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas de qu'elle drogue il s'agit.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_Je ne peux rien faire, il faut attendre.

_Attendre, sérieusement Clarke ! Tu me dis que ma petite sœur a été drogué, qu'il pourrait y avoir des séquelles et il faudrait que j'attendes !

_Calme toi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour prendre soin de chacun et j'ai l'impression de ne jamais en faire assez ! J'en ai marre de me sentir coupable à votre place.

Et je pars en direction de la forêt pour m'éloigner de tout, m'éloigner de ce cauchemar. _Tu parles d'une chance de survivre, cette planète c'est l'enfer._

_Clarke, attends ! me crie Bellamy.

Il me stoppe en m'agripant le bras.

_Lâche-moi Bellamy !

_Pas avant que tu m'ai dis ou tu compte aller comme ça.

_Comme si ça intéressait !

Il me lâche alors le bras.

_Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu ne te soucis que de ta sœur et de toi, apprends à vivre avec les autres.

Je m'éloigne de lui, jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille. Je me laisse glisser contre un arbre et je pleurs laissant mes émotions m'envahir. La peur, la colère, la tristesse et l'incompréhension me submergent. Comment peut-on envoyer des enfants à une mort certaine. Comment ma mère a pu approuver la décision du conseil ? Je regarde mon bracelet toujours fixé à mon poignet. Nous ne sommes que des cobayes, sans importance, avec des numéros sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir des numéros, nous avons des bracelets qui montre notre appartenance à l'Arche. Eh bien, je n'appartiens à personne, plus maintenant.

Je reprends mes esprits, sèche mes larmes et rentre déterminé au camp. Je réunis tout le monde devant le vaisseau et prends la parole :

_Merci de vous être réunis ! Ca fait maintenant une semaine que nous avons attéri sur Terre, les événements qui se sont produits ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le temps de réfléchir aux actes de l'Arche. Je suis partis à la recherche de provisions pour vous, parce que je me sens responsable. Ma mère, Abigail Griffin, a approuvé la décision du conseil concernant ce projet. Ils nous ont envoyé ici pour mourir. Les bracelets que vous porté transmettent nos signes vitaux à l'Arche. Même si nous ne sommes plus sur l'Arche, ils nous tiennent encore prisonnier. Ils nous ont cru sacrifiable aux prix de leur vie. Nous ne devons plus vivre pour eux mais vivre pour nous.

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? me demande Murphy.

_ Nous allons tous enlever nos bracelets ! Ils ne viendront pas s'ils pensent que nous sommes tous mort !

_Clarke, tu es sûr ? me demande Bellamy

_Absolument ! Enlève -le, dis-je en lui tendant mon poignet

_Ça va faire mal, me prévient-il.

_Je crois que je peux supporter...Je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer mon cri.

Bellamy me regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

_Brave princesse.

Je me masse le poignet pour atténuer la douleur.

_Nous pouvons nous débrouiller tout seul. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux !

_Ouai, bien dit Clarke, crie quelqu'un.

La foule hurle mon nom et un sentiment de fierté s'empare de moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose. Nous allons nous reconstruire, ensemble.

Après la réunion, je me pose enfin dans ma tente pour retrouvé un peu d'intimité. Je me rafraîchie en essayant, du mieux que je peux, d'effacer les traces de boue sur mon visage. Je crois que je vais devoir faire un tour au lac.

_Clarke, tu es là ?

_Oui, tu peux entrer Bellamy.

_Il fallait que je nettoie les traces de boue, dis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

_Je vois. Ecoute, je...

_Tu devrais allez dormir, Bellamy. Demain nous partons à la recherche de Finn et Monty.

_A propos de ça, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'ils sont peut-être déjà...

_Mort ? Non, ils ne sont pas mort, il ne peuvent pas l'être. C'est impossible.

_Regarde la réalité en face, Jasper a failli y passer. Qui sait ce qui a pu arriver à Finn et Monty.

_Je dois quand même essayé, je ne peux rester là, les bras croisés. Je vais me sentir coupable si je ne leur viens pas en aide et je ne veux pas me sentir... coupable.

Ma voix se brise dans un sanglot, Bellamy s'approche de moi.

_Non, recule. Je peux gérer ça toute seule, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

_Pourquoi tu tiens tant à les sauver, Clarke ?

_Ils auraient fait la même chose pour moi. Et pour toi.

Plus je passe de temps avec Bellamy, et plus je le comprends. Il a toujours eu la grande responsabilité de protéger sa sœur à n'importe quel prix. Maintenant, c'est moi qui se sent responsable de tout ces ados. Je ne les connais peut-être pas encore très bien, mais c'est mon peuple.

_Va te reposer, maintenant. On partira au levé du soleil.

_Clarke, je ne peux pas partir. Ma sœur...

_Anna va s'en occuper le temps que je me repose un peu. S'il y a un problème, elle me préviendra.

_Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

Je le dévisage et la colère brûle dans mes yeux. Maintenant qu'il a récupéré sa sœur, il redevient égoïste. Je sais que sa sœur signifie tout pour lui, mais sans le vouloir son fort caractère donne de l'espoir aux autres. Il ne peut plus penser qu'a lui même, il n'a plus le droit.

_J'irai voir ta sœur avant de partir pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je te laisse réfléchir jusque là. Mais sache que je partirai, avec ou sans toi.

_Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Clarke ?

_Si. Maintenant sors de ma tente.

Il me jette un dernier regard, puis s'en va.

Le soleil se lève, je le sens réchauffer le tissu de ma tente. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mon sommeil été plutôt agité. J'enfile mes bottes et me rends au vaisseau. Bellamy est au chevet d'Octavia.

Je l'ignore et m'avance vers elle. Je vérifie son pouls, il est régulier. Ses pupilles sont normales. Elle semble aller bien. J'avais peur qu'a son réveil elle soit dans un état de manque. Je ne savais pas qu'elle drogue elle avait ingéré et en quelle quantités. Apparemment pas beaucoup, juste de quoi la calmer.

_Alors ? me demande Bellamy.

_Elle est sorti d'affaire. Bon il faut que j'y aille.

_Hmm...ouai. Bonne chance.

_T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, Bellamy.

Incroyable. Il va vraiment me laisser y aller toute seule. C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je pars donc toute seule à la recherche de mes amis.

**Point de vue de Bellamy**

Ca fait maintenant 4 jours que Clarke est partie et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. J'aurai dû partir avec elle. Elle avait raison sur ce coup là, j'ai vraiment été con de la laisser partir toute seule. Octavia va beaucoup mieux et elle m'aide a tenir le camp.

_Bell, il va falloir envoyer une équipe pour chercher des provisions parce que ça devient vraiment urgent là.

_Je sais, O. Mais là, j'ai d'autre choses à gérer.

_Comme quoi, par exemple. Clarke ?

_Oui, Clarke et ça devrait t'inquiéter toi aussi. C'est elle qui t'as soigné quand tu planais complètement.

_Ah oui ? Pourtant je me souviens que de Anna et toi !

_C'est normal, tu débloquais complètement. Tu ce que tu voyais, c'était des papillons lumineux O ! Des putains de papillons lumineux ! J'étais comme un dingue et c'est Clarke qui m'as dit tu irais bien. Elle t'as soigné ! Elle m'as aidée et moi je l'ai laissée !

_C'est bon j'ai compris. Va la chercher.

_O, je ne peux pas je dois tenir le camp.

_Je peux me charger du camp en ton absence. Vas-y.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

_Je t'aime, O.

_Moi aussi, grand frère.

_Bellamy ! Bellamy !

C'est Atom et Miller. Il traîne un corps derrière eux. C'est un Terrien.

_Recule ! ordonnais-je à Octavia.

_C'est quoi ça ! Vous êtes complètement malades ! Vous avez ramené un Terrien au camp ! hurlais-je.

_Il a dit qu'il avait des informations pour nous, mais Atom à paniqué et il l'a assommé.

_Ok, allez l'attacher dans le vaisseau ! J'arrive tout de suite.

_O, j'ai besoin que tu calme tout le monde. Dis leurs que tout va bien, qu'ils ne doivent pas paniquer.

Je me rends au vaisseau pour interroger le Terrien. Je lui balance de l'eau pour le réveiller. Je m'approche de lui en le menaçant.

_Ecoute-moi bien. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais ou crois-moi tu vas regretter de t'être approché du camp.

Il ne réponds pas. Je le frappe de toute mes forces.

_Parle, tu as dis que tu avais des informations. Alors, parle !

Je m'apprête à le frapper encore une fois.

_Bellamy, arrête ! Regarde-ça, me dit Atom en me tendant un journal.

Je regarde le journal. Notre camp est dessiné, ainsi que notre vaisseau tombant du ciel, des portrait de personne que je ne connais pas mais, à première vu, il semblerait s'agir de personnes de son peuple. Je continue jusqu'à tomber avec effroi sur 2 portraits que je connais très bien. Le premier, c'est Octavia et le deuxième...Clarke. Je montre le portrait de Clarke au Terrien.

_Où est-elle ? Réponds ! Pourquoi tu les as dessinées elle et ma soeur ?

_Je ne parlerai qu'à ta sœur.

_Espèce de connard ! Je ne te laisserai pas parler à ma sœur, tu l'as laisse en dehors de ça ! Compris ?

_Si tu veux savoir où ta jolie copine blonde se trouve alors tu me laisseras parler à ta sœur.

_Je vais le tuer ! criais-je.

Miller et Atom m'attrape avant que je ne puisse le faire.

_Il ne vaut rien s'il est mort ! Il a des infos sur Clarke ! Il est peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous aider pour la trouver. Laisse le parler à Octavia, me dis Miller.

_Hors de question !

_Si tu veux sauver Clarke, alors c'est le seul moyen. A toi de voir.

Ma soeur, je dois la protéger de n'importe quel danger. Mais Clarke...elle a fait tellement pour ce camp. Je ne peux pas la laisser, je dois l'aider. Je sors du vaisseau et part chercher Octavia.

_Quelqu'un a vu Octavia ? demandais-je. Octavia ! Octavia ! criais-je.

_Bell ?

_Enfin ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?

_Je...

_Ouai, on verra ça une autre fois. J'ai besoin de toi. Viens ! Suis-moi !

Je ramène Octavia au vaisseau et l'emmène voir le Terrien.

_Ok, alors tu ne l'approches pas, tu restes à distance. Compris ?

_Oui, ça va Bell. Je ne suis plus une gamine.

_Bon, je suis là, dit Octavia au Terrien. Maintenant, dis-nous où est Clarke.

Le Terrien et O ne se lâche pas du regard. Je n'aime pas cette tension entre eux.

_Bell, fais sortir tout le monde.

_Atom, Miller, sortez.

_Toi aussi, Bell.

_Y'a pas moyen que je te laisse seule avec , O.

_Je suis une grande fille, Bell. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

_Ah ouai ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

_Il l'aurait déjà fait sinon. Maintenant sors. Il va me dire ce qu'il sait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_Tu as 10 min O, pas une de plus.

Je fais les cent pas en attendant que O ai terminé. Je l'entends ouvrir la trappe et descendre l'échelle. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahi.

_Alors ?

_Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant une feuille. C'est une carte. Clarke a été capturé par les Terriens. Il avait besoin d'un médecin pour soigner l'un des leurs.

_Je vais le tuer !

_Non ! Il n'est pas comme eux. Il veut la paix. Il ne serait pas venu sinon. Bell, écoute-moi. Suis l'itinéraire de cette carte et tu trouveras Clarke. Monty et Finn sont aussi là-bas.

_Ok, Atom et Miller, vous venez avec moi. Octavia, va chercher Murphy pour surveiller le Terrien.

_Il s'appelle Lincoln.

_Peut importe, en mon absence tu diriges le camp et je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui. Compris ?

_Oui, compris.

Je la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras en lui chuchotant un "Je t'aime, petite sœur" et je pars chercher Clarke. _J'arrive princesse, je viens te chercher._

**Désolé, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'avais pas mal de choses à faire et donc pas vraiment de temps libre. Mais j'y suis quand même arriver. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, s'il faut que j'arrange encore quelque chose. **

**Ps : Avez-vous vu ce final particulièrement intense et déchirant ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi la série me manque déjà. Hâte d'être à la saison 3.**


End file.
